Shadows
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: Mutants aren't just born, they are made in the shadow of man. It is Christmas when the HEAT team finds a teenage girl in the streets. They give her food and clothes, but she proves to be of more trouble than the team ever expected when Godzilla enters the picture. GodzillaXOC. Rated T, but will change in later chapters.


Introduction:

Lights faded in and out, black to white, white to black. The ringing wouldn't stop. Limbs ached, a silent scream escaping the humans form as they arched their back, nails digging into the steel in which they laid. Everything hurt, everything ached. They had said it would stop. That the pain would stop. That the suffering would end. Another wave. Stronger than the one before. A whimper escaped the females' lips. Eyes squeezed tightly closed. Blood pounded in her ears. Migraine split her head open.

"P-please!" Throat dry, her scream like a whisper. The pain stops for a second. Relief, a shuttering breath. Limbs still ache, ringing still there. Dried blood crusted on fingertips. "P-please stop." A tear, the only bit of water that her body could produce. Falling down her face. A path in the dirt and blood. Falling from her skin. Plop. A splash on the steel. Pain. Again and again, stronger now. Screams escaped the girl. They said that it would stop. That the pain would stop. The memories would fade. Her suffering would end.

They lied.

Roars, screams, pain. Blood splattered across walls. Heart beat in her ears. Nails sharpened to claws. Teeth biting through flesh. Skin transforms to scales. Blue eyes close and gold eyes open. Carnage, blood.

Stop.

The woman paused, looking around and finding herself not on the steel table, but in the control room. _Roars, screams, pain._ Her limbs shook, aching not from pain but from use. _Blood splattered across walls._ The windows were busted open, blood flung across all walls and control panels. _Heart beat in her ears._ Slowing, calming, it was not as harsh as before. _ Nails sharpened to claws._ Blood remained on her fingertips, but now coated underneath her short nails, unknown how it got there. _Teeth biting through flesh._ She could taste blood, but she had not bitten her tongue or her lips, one of her canines gone. _Skin transforms to scales._ She ran a hand over her arms, the cold air giving her goosebumps. _Blue eyes close and gold eyes open._ She turns, looking into the reflective glass of her confinement.

A gasp. Golden eyes looked back.

_Carnage, blood._

She warily looked down. A scream. Not of pain, but of fear. There lay her captors, the scientist and guards. Dead.

A reptile tooth shrinking back to the size of a humans; sticking from the neck of the man. And a tear drops again.

… … … …

_Five Years Later_

Nick sighed as he watched his charge retreat back into the cold waters of the New York harbor. It was Christmas Eve, and he didn't want the lizard to know that he had gotten a gift from his adopted father just yet. It wasn't anything big, or probably all that useful to the giant lizard. But he was part of the team. Of the family. To Nick and everyone else of HEAT, except perhaps Monique, it wouldn't be right to not give the big guy a little something. Nick smiled slightly, watching the last of Godzilla's great spines disappear into the murky water. It had been almost a year since the lizard had hatched. He had grown so much in that time.

"_Jefe_, you still out here?" Nick turned at Randy's voice, watching as the college student stepped out onto the cold concrete. His voice not as loud as was normal for the young male.

"What is it Randy?"

"Elsie heard somethin' in the back,"

"A raccoon perhaps?" The scientist asked crossing his arms, his jacket making a small bit of noise with his movements. Randy shook his head.

"Nah, sounded too big." At that Nick narrowed his eyes, hearing a slight bit of movement in the water and knowing that Godzilla had returned.

"Then let's check it out," the team captain said, "lets hope it isn't one of those huge rats again." Randy chuckled lightly to himself as Nick strode past him back into the building. Elsie waited just inside, three flashlights ready in her hands.

"I didn't get a look at it," her voice was a whisper, "but it sounds big." Nick nodded his head, taking a flashlight from the woman's hands and clicking it on. Mendel looked over from his small lab, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face as he gazed over at three of his teammates as his hands continued to tinker away at NIGEL, the yellow colored robot broken for the third time that week. He watched in silence as Randy joined the other two, grabbing a flashlight himself before fixing his jacket from blowing in the winter air.

"Be careful guys." The scientist said, his soft voice slightly on edge. "We hardly get anything around here that isn't mutated in some way."

"We'll be careful Mendel." Nick said, a small smile on his lips as he, Elsie and Randy exited through the nearest door. He was greeted with the crisp wind that caressed his face like a mother would her children. By far not as cold as Antarctica had been, but still enough to force him to zip up his jacket a few inches more. Elsie led the way to the large warehouses that surrounded their base of operation. The rusty metal colored buildings not blocking the wind that danced through the gaps and ally's as the three walked. The door to one of the warehouses left open and smacking lightly against the metal frame, Elsie immediately looking into the building and shining light around the darkened area.

"Nick," her usually strong voice was a whisper.

"What is it Elsie?"

"It isn't an animal." At her words the two males stepped forward and gazed into the abandoned building. Their eyes immediately fixed on what Elsie's flashlight was shining upon.

A young woman laid on the cold concrete, her pale and fragile form evident through the small bit of clothes that covered her body. Her ribs were poking out slightly from beneath her skin, skin that was layered with fading and fresh scars. Her shaking limbs making it very obvious that she was both cold, and starving to death. By first glance the girl couldn't have been older than seventeen, maybe nineteen the oldest, and had been living on the streets for months, maybe even years. Nick couldn't look away from the girls form, she was weak, helpless, but the eyes that looked back at them practically screamed something completely different. Despite the hollowed out cheeks and busted bottom lip the females eyes glowed in the darkness. Angry, desperate and scared, eyes that glowed the color of the sun, eyes that glowed gold.


End file.
